1. Field
Apparatuses and methods with respect to the exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to a display apparatus capable of displaying an image of a certain channel by receiving and processing an analog video signal and a digital video signal and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus having an improved structure for quickly displaying an image of a switched channel when a channel is switched between an analog video signal and a digital video signal and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
To compute and process predetermined information in accordance with certain processes, an electronic apparatus basically includes a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset, a memory, and the like electronic components for computation. Such an electronic apparatus may be classified variously in accordance with what information will be processed therein. For example, the electronic apparatus is classified into an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, a server or the like for processing general information, and an image processing apparatus for processing image information.
The image processing apparatus processes an image signal or image data received from the exterior in accordance with various image processing processes. The image processing apparatus may display an image based on the processed image data on its own display panel, or output the processed image data to another display apparatus provided with a panel so that on the corresponding display apparatus can display an image based on the processed image signal. In particular, the image processing apparatus that has a display panel is called a display apparatus, and may for example includes a television (TV), a monitor, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a tablet computer, a mobile phone, etc. Further, the display apparatus may be big like the TV to be stationarily installed at a certain position, or small like the tablet PC or the mobile phone to be easily carried by a user.
The display apparatus may receive video signals from various video sources. For example, the display apparatus may receive a broadcast signal wirelessly from a transmitter of a broadcasting station or a broadcast signal through a wire. The display apparatus is tuned to a channel frequency selected by a user with regard to the received broadcast signal, and processes the tuned broadcast signal to thereby display a broadcast image of the channel selected by a user. During such tuning and processing operations, a system resource in the display apparatus is selectively assigned and distributed by the CPU.
In more detail, the display apparatus selects an internal signal processing block in accordance with types of a carrier for a video signal received from a video source, and applies the selected signal processing block to the signal processing operations. For example, the carrier for the video signal is classified into an analog type and a digital type, in which an analog video signal and a digital video signal are different in processing from each other. To support both types of the video signals, the display apparatus has to include respective signal processing blocks. In this case, the display apparatus selects a signal processing block corresponding to a type of a currently received video signal.
By the way, if the current channel and a channel to which the current channel will be switched over are different in the carrier type from each other when a user issues a command for a channel switch to the display apparatus, the channel switch may be delayed due to various internal factors. This delay may be inconvenient for a user, and thus the display apparatus has been required to more quickly perform the channel switching.